


picture perfect

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: Prompto's smile always took your breath away. Little did you know, the blonde found himself rather distracted by you too.





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, and I hope you all enjoy it!

The beautiful town of Lestallum had been your home for a while now. Ever since the fall of Insomnia, you had sought refuge in this beautiful town. Whilst born to a family of hunters, you found yourself working at Petallum Market most days. The other market sellers were very friendly, and getting to see the prince and his entourage in a more relaxed environment was an interesting sight. During the times you were out on a hunt, coming across them and watching their battles against any riffraff, be it magitek troopers or beasts, was... well... impressive, to say the least.

You had come to befriend them over the course of their visits to your stall in particular. It just so happened that you had the majority of items needed to help them fulfil requests from those they helped on their travels. You were surprised by their lack of funds the first time they visited you, though looking back on it, it wasn't like they could go back to Insomnia, and you guessed they only brought enough for what they initially thought would be a much smaller trip to Altissia.

Your discounts were appreciated, to say the least.

Today was a rare day that you had time away from selling at the market and hunting, instead spending your time walking around and visiting other places. You were half tempted to rent a chocobo and travel outside of Lestallum, but where would you go, and to see who?

"I could always visit Cindy..." you mumbled to yourself, stopping just by the edge of Pegglar Outlook that overlooked the surrounding areas outside of the town, most notably the Disc of Cauthess.

You always thought it was a beautiful sight, even now that the meteor was gone. There was no glowing blue structure anymore, but the impact site that surrounded it itself was something special.

"Hey!"

You were pulled from your thoughts of admiration for the Disc by a voice you recognised instantly; no other man could match that bubbly tone that put you at ease every time you heard him.

Prompto Argentum’s positivity and smile was infectious.

“Hey yourself!” you beam at him after turning around, laughing a moment later once noticing the state of his face; it’s completely covered in dirt, and his hair is not much better, “Been wrestling with a saberclaw?”

“Multiple, not singular!” he grins at you, running a hand through his hair and only making it worse, “No biggie though, nothing we can’t handle. Wanna go grab lunch at Tozus Counter?”

You briefly consider the offer, super briefly, because _lunch with Prompto technically, maybe, counts as a ‘date’,_ and who would you be to turn down _that_ offer?

 _‘Not in my right mind.’_ you hold back a giggle at your own thoughts.

“Yes, I think I’d like that.”

“Cool, it’s a date then!”

 

* * *

 

You both order the same, a Roti and Curry Plate, along with an extra side of Big Bread Buns and drinks as Prompto is apparently absolutely _starving_ after the group’s hunts in the morning. It turns out they had been up late the night before with an early start this morning, non-stop hunting and helping locales with their problems.

It was amusing to you that the prince of Insomnia and his friends had become odd-job men. Other than their outfits, they really fit in with most places and people they visited. Noctis was a rather grounded individual, you felt, and you were sure that if he was anything other than a good person that Prompto would not be around him.

Not to make everything about Prompto, which is something you would _never_ do… not intentionally, at least.

You can’t really remember when you started to develop certain feelings towards the blonde, only the day it finally dawned on you; he was standing at Pegglar Outlook with his camera, looking thoughtfully at his surroundings, perhaps figuring out how to take the best shot. While watching him, suddenly your heart was hammering in your chest, cheeks warmer than usual, and a thought of _“Oh no”_ crossed your mind _,_ realising it was suddenly a struggle to look at him without getting flustered and embarrassed… and that was that. You had been infatuated ever since.

“Yeah, Noct and I were high school buddies, so I could tell you a story or two! You’d have to keep it confidential though. From Noct himself, that is.”

Conversation with Prompto always flowed naturally. You both had many things in common, right down to the way you viewed the world and yourselves. It was a relief knowing you had someone else to talk to whenever you were down. He was understanding and never ridiculed or made fun of you.

He was always just… there. Especially when you needed someone the most. It felt like you’d known him for years, really.

“Hey, Prom?” it’s the first time you’ve called him that, you realise, judging by the way he chokes whilst taking a sip of his drink.

“Y-Yeah?” his cheeks are pink. _Cute._

“I wanted to say thank you. Since you guys came to Lestallum, things have been more interesting.”

 It was seemingly out of nowhere, but you had wanted to thank him for a while, and now was a better time as any. It was just the two of you, so there was no chance of any teasing remarks.

_“A little someone has a crush on our chocobo-loving friend here, huh?”_

_“Who told you that…?”_

_“That sounds like confirmation judging by the tone. Rather mean, Gladio, but cleverly done.”_

_“W-wait-“_

You had been mortified for allowing your emotions and expressions get the better of you. The only consolation was that Noctis had been asleep, so only two out of the other three at the campsite knew. Prompto had conveniently been off on shopping duty.

“Things have been pretty interesting for us too. With you around, I mean. My shots of the Disc have looked more beautiful with you in them, that’s for sure!”

“Hmm…?”

Had you heard that right? Had Prompto really said that? _Really?_

“Um, Prom… did you…?”

“Uh, just say that? Yep, sure did just say that, didn’t I? Haha. Guess the cat’s outta the bag on that one. Uh…”

You’re shocked. Well and truly shocked. The target of your affection just called you beautiful. Things like that didn’t happen, yet here Prompto was, his cheeks flushed as pink as what you guessed your own were.

"You're really beautiful," he says after clearing his throat, "In fact, I really like you too. It's kind of difficult to focus on anything but you sometimes, it's uh... something the guys don't let me live down."

"That's funny, since they've been teasing me about the exact same thing these days when it comes to you."

"Those bastards, knowing all this time... Wait a second, you like me too?"

It makes you laugh. _Prompto, you're too much._

"Yes," you reach across the table to hold his fidgeting hands in yours, "I really do."

He squeezes your hands and smiles, then holds them up to his face where he places gentle kisses on your knuckles. It's such a soft and careful movement, and you feel the safest you've ever felt in your entire life because of that moment.

"Will you be mine? I promise I'll take care of you."

"I will, Prompto. Always."


End file.
